


Devastado y Sublime

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. YoungHyun tenía un alma libre y Jae ya estaba encadenado a él.





	Devastado y Sublime

**Devastado y Sublime**

El largo y delgado dedo de en medio de una bonita mano blanca, fue deslizándose por todo el pectoral de YoungHyun, delineando el tatuaje más reciente que se había hecho encima del corazón.

—¿Te gusta? — preguntó YoungHyun, ladeando una sonrisa, la diversión mezclada con la ternura brillaban en su mirada centrada en ver a Jae seguir con delicadeza las líneas de la tinta negra que manchaban su piel bronceada. 

Jae asintió suavemente, sin dejar de dibujar con su dedo el nuevo trazo sobre la piel de YoungHyun. —Me gusta que no sea el típico tatuaje de dragón que les gusta hacerse a las personas con complejo de rudos y malotes.

—¡Oye, yo no tengo ningún complejo! —Se quejó YoungHyun, arrugando el ceño ofendido, su nariz también se frunció, sin proponérselo. Aun así, JaeHyung, fue espectador del pequeño mohín que se adueñó de las facciones del otro. YoungHyun, a pesar de su apariencia, era un chico lleno de encantos. No era solamente bueno coqueteando, ni era solo el chico sexi de apariencia rebelde pero con estilo, había que recalcar. YoungHyun era ese tipo de ser que se da una vez cada mil años, que puede ir bien con cualquier estilo que decidiera probar. Pero, aun y cuando fuese alto, con facciones de atractivo envidiable y tener un porte elegante y sofisticado herencia de su padre. Pese a que le gustara meterse en peleas, fumarse un cigarrillo por las noches, sobre todo en aquellas de insomnio, y aunque le gustara beber cerveza en lata y amenazar a medio mundo por medio de una sola mirada, creyéndose un ser invencible. Era un hijo de papi, mimado y berrinchudo, pero sobre todo era tierno. Sí, a pesar de toda la imagen que proyectaba YoungHyun, era un dulcecito. No había ser en el mundo que a JaeHyung lo convenciera de lo contrario, YoungHyun no se daba cuenta, pero tenía sus gestos suaves y enternecedores que apretujaban el corazón de JaeHyung y lo empujaban a un callejón del que no había retorno, y lejos de quejarse, Jae se sentía complacido de ser el dueño de esos momentos donde YoungHyun era adorable, porque sensual era en la mayor parte del tiempo. Era esa dualidad en el ser de YoungHyun, lo que encantaba y enloquecía por partes iguales a JaeHyung. Era esa dualidad la que lo devastaba. 

—Yo no he dicho que lo tengas —Jae sonrió suavecito, esa sonrisa que le gustaba tanto a YoungHyun, el menor se quedó, por segundos, prendido en ella—. Pero si te cayó el saco… —La frase no fue terminada, pues la mirada desafiante de YoungHyun lo calló en un segundo. No por temor; sino, debido a lo bello que aquellos ojos le parecían bajo el efecto de la intimidación y el atrevimiento. Tenían el poder de hechizarlo. —Me gustas mucho, YoungHyun. Mucho. Bastante. Demasiado. De verdad estoy enamorado de ti. Tanto como no imaginé que llegaría a estar en ningún momento. —Le encantaba. Así de simple era para JaeHyung darse cuenta de lo perdido que estaba por YoungHyun.Traducción: DE-VAS-TA-DO.

JaeHyung notó con deleite como la mirada de YoungHyun cambiaba, esta vez la alegría danzaba en el brillo de sus ojos y se mezclaba con un poco de pena y mucho cariño. Para JaeHyung todavía era maravilloso ser espectador de la facilidad con la que YoungHyun mostraba sus emociones a través de su mirada. _Bien dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma,_ pensó. Pero para él, era esa una habilidad que muy pocos tenían, solo personas con un alma desinteresada y noble. Personas que sabían lo que querían y lo que hacían, que no temían a nada y que si tenían miedo no lo ocultaban y se enfrentaban a él. Personas que se divertían con los retos y daban la cara a los problemas, que no huían de la tristeza ni se sumergían en la ira. Solo ese tipo de sujetos eran capaces de reflejar sus sentimientos y emociones a través de una mirada. Jae no conocía a nadie más con una mirada tan transparente como la de YoungHyun. Corrección, si existía otra persona con una mirada como la de YoungHyun y esa es la de su padre. La diferencia era grande, en una había años de experiencia, madurez y sosiego por la vida. Había un entendimiento y respeto por ella. La de YoungHyun, en cambio, era joven, llena de sueños y de hambre por querer comerse al mundo de a un solo mordisco. Había en esos ojos también, un deseo y una pasión que le erizaba la piel y le recorría la columna por entero cada que se perdía en ellos. Jae deseaba que YoungHyun liberara el freno y abriera el candado que apresaba esa pasión y la desatara en él de una buena vez.

Un suspiro escapó de entre los labios de Jae y, en un parpadeó rápido que lo devolvió a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que YoungHyun tenía su frente apoyada sobre la de él. El menor sonrió de forma engreída, mirando a JaeHyung con curiosidad, había también, una chispa de anhelo y otra de diversión bailando en el brillo de sus ojos rasgados, podría parecer una combinación extraña; pero para JaeHyung, era un repertorio completamente elocuente.

—Creo que te pico algún bicho raro, Jae. Estas siendo tan sorprendentemente sincero con tus sentimientos hacia mí. Lo que me parece sumamente encantador y ventajoso, si soy sincero. Porque yo también te quiero —confesó YoungHyun, con intención en su voz baja y grave, conociendo el efecto que tenía en el mayor—. Te quiero bastante para ser exactos, pero que tú me lo digas de buenas a primeras me hace sentir feliz y especial. —Los ojos de YoungHyun centellaban apasionados y sus pestañas se batían con una dulzura difícil de describir, pero tan sencilla de sentir, porque le provocaba cosas tan intensas a JaeHyung en su interior. —Mi corazón está agitado y muero por besarte. Y voy a hacerlo. Solo que me encanta la manera en que tus ojos me ven en este momento; me hacen sentir el ser más genial del universo, sé que lo soy. Pero créeme cuando te digo que adoro esta mirada que tienes hacía mí en este instante, que no quiero perderme ningún segundo de ella; por eso me acerque así de cerquitas a ti. —YoungHyun sonrió tenuemente, presenciando el tic en el ojo izquierdo de JaeHyung y el aliento de sus respiraciones mezclándose tenuemente. —Y puedo decirte ahora, que adoro el tierno tic de tus ojitos, lo pequeños que son y lo adorables que me parecen cuando me miran. Que el vaho de tu aliento me hace cosquillas en los labios, pero amo tanto la sensación. Que quiero recitarte el verso de un poema que leí hace un tiempo y me recordó a ti. Es más, voy a hacerlo en este momento, ¿qué dices, mi vida? —YoungHyun frotó tiernamente la nariz de Jae con la suya. —Voy a recitártelo y a encadenar nuestras almas para siempre… —Un _ya estoy encadenado a ti, YoungHyunie_ , se quedó aguardando en la garganta de JaeHyung porque YoungHyun continuó—. Si no mal recuerdo empezaba así…

>>Recordé que besabas al cerrar los ojos, que solo soñabas si los tenías abiertos, que cuando mentías, se te arrugaba la frente, que bailabas por el pasillo para no tropezar con la vida, que mi vida siempre esperaba que cerraras los ojos y que tu frente siempre estuviera lisa después de un te amo. Te amo, Jae —terminó con una sonrisa completamente impregnada de amor, la minúscula distancia que separaba sus bocas fue eliminada y sus labios se encontraron por fin en ese tierno beso de amor que tanto anhelaba Jae, que ahí en sus sentimientos más nobles, alborotó sus entrañas y despertó más allá los sentimientos que tenía por YoungHyun. Revolucionando todo, escalando todo. Que no le importó a Jae, si estaba siendo soñador y cursi, pues tenía la fortuna de poder serlo y no iba a apenarse por ello. Menos ahora que YoungHyun había tenido la gentileza y el carisma de aprenderse un poema por él, _porque lo recordaba a él_.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado C: 
> 
> Por cierto, el poema que recita YoungHyun a Jae pertenece a Ernesto Pérez Vallejo.


End file.
